Diamond
by beinghumanlover112
Summary: Aria loved going to Hogwarts until her best friend started to act strange and the boy she hated the most started to feel like home
1. Chapter 1

**Diamond**

**Chapter 1**

'_Be yourself, everyone else is already taken' Oscar Wilde_

Everyone heard about the famous Harry Potter's hearing in the ministry, if you hadn't well you were quick to be updated on the train back to Hogwarts. It had been a long summer for me I was itching to get back to Hogwarts…It was my home, I know that sounds really depressing but me and Harry weren't that much different my parents were killed a couple of weeks after I was born in a death eater attack, I was shoved around among my dad's family until I was finally taken in by his aunt who is a squib and shuns magic so she lives fair out in the muggle world, so I was raised not knowing that I had magic coursing through my vanes that is until my letter came. Don't get me wrong I've never spoken to Harry we were in the same house but I'm a year younger but I could relate.

'Did you hear?' I was staring out the window and the fields passing by and had to stop myself screaming out in fright, when I looked up a smile spread over my face, it was Spencer my best friend since the first day. We had both been sorting into Gryffindor and we had bonded over the fact that even in the wizarding world we had been given unusual names, Spencer since she was a girl and Aria because my mother was a fan of music and opera or so I was told.

'Hear what?'

She rolled her eyes and she took the seat across from me

'About Harry Potter almost being kicked out of school'

'Again this has got to be the second or third time right' I loved winding Spencer up she was always so tightly wound

'Stop teasing me, have you heard?'

'Yes, I heard the Dumbledore had come into the hearing and demanded that Harry be let go'

'I don't think he demanded but he did bring a witness in'

'Who was the witness?' She smiled she knew that I loved hearing information like this, I don't like gossip about people's love lives but I love hearing about people sticking it to the system maybe because I dreamed of telling Aunt Eddith that she couldn't use me as a servant anymore

'Someone called Mrs Figg, she lives in the same street at Harry's and Dumbledore had asked her to keep an eye on Harry apparently she's a squib'

Mrs Figg where had I heard that name before…wait did she mean Arabella Figg the women that visits my Aunt, it makes sense if they were both Squibs but I always got the impression that she hated anything the do with Magic. Anyways weren't Dementors meant to be guarding Azkaban not attacking young people

'Earth to Aria, where did you go?'

'Sorry I was just thinking about what it would have been like for Harry to be attacked by Dementors, I thought they were meant to be guarding Azkaban'

'Yes they were that's why everyone is freaked out about it, what where they doing so far away from Azkaban'

'James says that he believes that they were sent to Harry by someone trying to make a point' James was one of Spencer's brothers she was the youngest in the family of four she has 2 older brothers and an older sister two had left Hogwarts and James was in his last year sitting his N.E.W.T.S

'Since when did James take part in conspiracy theories'

She giggled

'This whole thing is sending sane people into overdrive' she sighed and looked out the window going into her own world, she did this when she was deep in thought, sometimes she should would sit there for ages with a blank expression on her face then she would frighten me when she snaps out of it.

'So how was your summer?' She looked at me and waited for me to answer I was caught between it was great and I sat in my room waiting for the start of September

'Oh you know so and so, what about you?'

'It was great we went away to visit some Wizards in Spain that dad knew, they had a son' She blushed when she mentioned him

'Spencer you dark horse' She once again giggled, I was slightly jealous of her she got to go around the world and meet handsome guys I was stuck at home with my Aunt

We talked about her trip and what happened between her a Diago until the compartment door slid open and Pansy Parkinson strutted in, she lived to torment the younger years, was I mistaken or did her and Spencer nod to each other quickly thinking I wouldn't see

'Lookey what we have here little fourth years'

What do you want Pansy' I gritted my teeth

'Nothing I just wanted to try out a new curse on a little Gryffindor and lucky you, I hereby choose you' She raised her wand at me but before she could utter a word Ginny Weasley came up behind her and hit her with a Bat-Bogey Hex causing Pansy to run out of the compartment

'Thanks for that' I smiled at her

'No problem it's a speciality of mine, just don't tell anyone ok'

I nodded and she left muttering something about beating Slytherin in Quidditch

I turned to Spencer

'Thanks for the help'

'I was about to but Ginny came in at that point'

'Fine' I sat down something was going on with Spencer but I didn't know what, did I want to know? Was I happy being blissfully unaware?

'I'm going to the trolley for something to eat do you want anything?' I asked as I stood up I could feel the tension and I couldn't stand it

'I'm fine thank you' I nodded and left the compartment

Walking along the isles allowed my legs to stretch which felt great after sitting for so long, it was losing light outside so I knew we must nearly be there which meant that I needed to change into my robes when I get back, I waited in the queue till I got to the front and picked up a cauldron cake and some liquorice wands, I paid the lady and turned to leave. I took my time walking back, wanting to avoid sitting in the compartment with both of us silent, but when I got back Spencer wasn't there. Maybe she had decided to get something from the trolley after all, I took the opportunity to change into my robes and sat down nibbling on my liquorice wands. The train pulled into the station and there was still no sign of Spencer, I sighed and jumped onto the platform and nearly jumped six feet in the air when I felt a hand on my shoulder

'What the…'

'It's only me' Spencer stood before me changed into her robes'

'Where did you go' I asked her as I crossed my arms

'For a walk to stretch my legs, when I got back you were gone and I saw you on the platform'

'Oh right ok' for some reason I didn't believe her but I didn't want to get into that here on the platform

We followed the other students to the carriages that pulled themselves and we climbed in linking arms with each other and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face, I would soon be in the place where I felt the most connected to my parents.

Disclaimer I only own my OC J.K Rowling owns the rest

This is Arias clothes she wore on the train

cgi/set?id=147635518


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"_Darkness can't drive out darkness only light can do that" Martin Luther King JR_

The tables where set out like they have been for the last three years that I'd been at Hogwarts and this year was no different, there were floating candles just above the surface of the tables and the benches were filling up quickly, I could feel Spencer pulling me along to the last few empty spaces at the Gryffindor table, like every year before me I looked up at the staff table and saw Dumbledore sitting at his usual space at the head of the table, next to him sat a short plump women who seemed to favour the colour pink which was fine if not for the fact that her whole outfit was pink, it was sickly sweet and when I looked at her face her smile had the same effect.

Nearly Headless Nick was floating nearby talking to different students asking them how their summer was

'Excuse me who is the new professor sitting next to Dumbledore' Nearly Headless Nick turned towards me and smiled

'Aria how are? How was your summer?'

'It was good thank you, Who is the new professor?

'That's Professor Umbridge she is the new defence against the dark arts teacher'

'Defence against the Dark arts, are you sure? She doesn't look like someone to teach about the dark arts'

'I am quite sure thank you very much' Nearly Headless Nick puffed his chest up and floated away

'You upset him' Spencer scowled at me

'I didn't mean to…it's just the she doesn't look like a defence against the dark arts teacher'

'Don't judge a book by its cover'

'You're right I'm sorry' I didn't believe what I was saying but after the fight we had on the train I didn't want to annoy her too soon.

Professor McGonagall walked up the aisle beside us with a trail of first years behind her, the hall fell silent as she placed the stall and sorting hat in front of the pale faced first years, I nearly jumped out of my skin when the hat burst into song, everyone listened intently it wasn't until the hat got into its last verse did things take a unseen change

'_For our Hogwarts is in danger_

_From external, deadly foes_

_And we must unite inside her_

_Or we'll crumble from within_

_I have told you, I have warned you…_

_Let the sorting now begin'_

Among the applause there was a buzz of whispering everyone was stunned that the Hat had given a warning

'Has that ever happened before' I whispered to Spencer

'How should I know?'

'Has it every given warnings in the past years? I mean it didn't drop any hints about last year did it'

'You're right' Spencer became silent and I looked to see what she was looking at, McGonagall was giving everyone a stern look as she held the list of the names of the first, once the whispering had died down she started reading out name after name as each first year stumbled forward, each table burst into a cheer when a new student was added and as the last first year walked to the Hufflepuff table, Dumbledore stood and smiled at each table

'_To our new comers welcome and to our old hands welcome back! There is time for speech making but this is not it, Tuck in!'_

Before everyone's eyes a great feast appeared into front of us everything you could dream of appeared and I had no idea where to start I decided on a plate of Shepherd's Pie

'You're not eating that are you?' I looked at Spencer's plate and saw the she had chosen a rather depressing looking salad

'Yes why?'

'All that potato' and she had the nerve to look me up and down, don't get me wrong I'm not skinny, I'm curvy but that's never bothered any of us before

'Spencer what the hell is wrong with you?' I was getting really angry how dare she tell me what I can eat

'Nothing' That really pissed me off she was clearly keeping something from me she had always been the snobby one of the pair but never to me, only to people who deserved it, with the hats warning I was really getting an uneasy feeling

'When you decide you can tell me what's wrong I'm going to be hear ready to listen' with that I turned and dug into my dinner making sure to finish off every single last bit even if I did feel full to the brim

Once all the plates had been cleaned up Dumbledore stood and gave his start of term speech but was broken off midway through by Professor Umbridge

'_Thank you headmaster for those kinds of welcome, Well it's lovely to be back at Hogwarts I must say and to see such happy little faces looking at me! I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!'_

I'd stopped listened at that point only small bits of her speech reached my ears such as '_some changes will be for the better and the Ministry of Magic has always been considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance' _

Is she saying that the Ministry has finally gotten their claws into Hogwarts? That can't be a good thing can it, Dumbledore had always seemed above all that but know it kinda makes it feel like they are controlling Dumbledore, although I am being too quick to judge she may be a good professor and actual last longer than a year.

Dumbledore dismissed us to bed telling us to prepare for a fresh new school year and the sound of shoes hitting the stone where heard throughout the hall as it emptied out

'You ready to go?' I asked Spencer but she shook her head

'Go on without me I need to talk to some people first'

'Oh ok' I felt like she just didn't want to walk with me, I became part of the crowd as I left the great hall but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder

'How's it going pip squeak?' It was Vince a sixth year student, we had become fast friends when we shared a table in the library to study all last year

'Hey old man how's it going?'

'Old man how dare you, I'm only two years older than you'

'Please that's almost ancient, how's Lola?'

'She's doing fine, she got a job at Gringotts we promised to write to each other everyday this year' Lola was Vince's girlfriend she was a year older so had left last year

'You guess are so sweet it gives me toothache'

'Yeah, yeah whatever munchkin' We both laughed that's how we become fast friends we liked to joke around

'You better run along don't want to be getting lost now' I stuck out my tongue but turned around and left anyway when I rounded the corner I stopped in my tracks, Spencer was talking to Pansy again but this time she was with Draco Malfoy as well, I wanted to listen in but didn't want to get caught as I started to back away Malfoy looked up and caught my eye for a second and much like every time I've seen him walking around school he sneered, I quickly turned around and made my exit not bothering to wait around and see if he said anything.

Lying in my bed I had a million thoughts going through my head, what they hell is Spencer doing talking to some Slytherins? What was with her sudden change in attitude? Maybe we were just growing up and that scared me because, when people grow up they grow apart and Spencer felt like family to me.

_Disclaimer_

_Sentences like this are quotes I have taken from the book and are owned my J K Rowling_

Aria's school uniform

cgi/set?id=147946921


End file.
